1. Field
The following description relates to a disk drive, and additionally, to a disk drive having a tray lock releasing unit that is driven by driving force of a pickup transporting unit, and a method of releasing tray lock by using the tray lock releasing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive is a device that writes to or reads data from a recording medium. A recording medium includes an optical recording medium such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD), by irradiating light thereto.
A disk drive includes a main chassis, a tray on which a disk is loaded and that slides into/out of the main chassis, and a cover that forms an exterior of the disk drive and protects internal structures and electronic devices enclosed within the main chassis. The tray includes a spindle motor for rotating a disk loaded on the tray, a pickup unit (e.g., an optical pickup unit) for reproducing data from or writing data to a disk, and a pickup transporting unit for moving a pickup base (e.g., an optical pickup base) on which the pickup unit (e.g., the optical pickup unit) is installed. The pickup transporting unit moves the pickup base between an inner circumference and an outer circumference of a disk.
A disk drive includes a locking unit for continuously inserting a tray in the main chassis and a lock releasing unit for separating the tray from the main chassis. A conventional lock releasing unit releases a lock of a tray with respect to a main chassis by using a solenoid. However, such a conventional lock releasing unit requires a separate solenoid. The additional separate solenoid thus increases the amount of space required which thereby increases the size of the disk drive. Further, the additional separate solenoid increases the associated manufacturing costs.